Cyberbully
by Unknown-RoxasXIII
Summary: When Axel turned 18 he gets his first computer, there he joins a online social network called Clicksters, there it goes all downhill. Movie make-over of the ABC Family movie Cyberbully. AU


**Cyber-bu/y:**

_**Chapter 1: **_

'_Did you hear Marluxia about my jacket? He said hideous.'_

Axel hit sent and rushed over to stairs, grabbing his black converse and using his other hand to grab his bag. Once he did there was a low _'bing'_ from the computer.

'_Marluxia wouldn't know how to spell hideous.'_ Riku replied.

The red laughed lightly at his reply and shrugged in agreement. _'He's been weird to me sense that stupid day in health.'_

"Axel have you had breakfast!" Axel's mom called from the living room, he voice echoing past the types of the keyboard.

"No I'm not hungry," Axel replied in a low voice trying to finish what he was typing.

"Not acceptable!" Tifa sang back to her son before grabbing and protein bar and setting it next to the mouse pad. While Axel put on his shoes he grimaced at the small bar and looked up at his mom who only smiled at him.

'_Shoes please.' _Riku typed back.

'_Uhg, when did you become a girl?' _Axel laughed, taking a bite of his breakfast. _'My black ones.'_

'_Ewe, hideous.' _

"Gotta go figure out what the latest public relations crisis is today." Tifa grabbed her jacket and walked over to her son who was still typing on the computer. Knowing that he was too focused on the screen she walked over and kissed his head, taking a small glimpse on what he was typing.

'_Just come and get me brat.'_

"Who are you calling a brat?" She asked raising an eye brow in question as to what was going on.

"Private," The red head stood up and through away what was left of his food.

"Yeah well what you do online isn't exactly private." His mother stated beginning to walk out but stopped and turned back to Axel. "Oh, I forgot. It's your birthday."

"Ooh," Axel laughed as the woman came and hugged him giving him another kissed on the head. "Don't forget to get me a present."

"I'm gonna tie a string around my finger."

"Good,"

"Lea, don't you dare miss your bus again." Tifa called to her younger son who was still upstairs getting ready.

"It wasn't my fault last time!" Lea replied, his voice equivalent to Axel just slightly higher. He raced downstairs, skipping a few of the steps and looking through the house for his bag. Axel watched his brother look for his bag, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, have you seen bag?" The younger redhead mumbled something after that but Axel couldn't hear him. Lea lifted his head when Axel whistled to him and pointed down to the back which was sitting under one of the chairs.

"What you need is a brain." Axel said with a laugh. Lea reached up and hit the boy on top of the head before running off with Axel grabbing onto him. "Can't hit me on my birthday!"

"Why does everyone think I should have a party? Turning 18 doesn't mean anything." Axel asked both Riku and Terra after texting Sora.

"Dude, you're insane. Having a party means: present, money, bling. Crap all like that." Terra said, moving into the middle car seat so he could talk to his friends.

"If your dad moved out three months ago you wouldn't want a party either." Riku glanced back at Terra then back at the road.

"Hey, you know that's not it. I don't care about that." Axel's voice showed his sadness this time. Three months ago Axel's father, Reno had been caught cheating on Tifa. However it wasn't Tifa who found out, it was Axel.

"I think we should do what you did for your eleventh birthday." The silverette made his voice into girlish tone and smirked a bit.

"We just went out and spray painted on an alley wall." Axel laughed, putting his phone back in his pocket. "And it spelt so bad we got sick remember? I'm pretty sure Kairi even threw up."

He looked back at Terra, both remember the time the girl had come along with some friends and forgot to bring a bandanna to cover her nose from the smell. To them it was funny to see the girl get sick.

"Did you hear that Naminé's pregnant?" Riku blurted out.

Axel's jaw dropped astonished. "What? Wait, how would you know Naminé moved to Hallow Bastion?"

"Clicksters, hello?" Terra sang playfully.

Axel rolled his eyes in annoyance to the two both acting like girls and the website which his mother forbids him to be on. "Oh, right…" He sighed.

As they pulled up to the school the three had all brought themselves into a happier mood and walked out laughing and smiling. "So what exactly did you say to Marluxia to make him so pissed off at you?"

"I just said that if he wanted to rape a flower why doesn't he just dress himself up as one." Axel laughed, swaying back and forth playfully while trying to remember that day.

"Well, he's been doing sense he was in ninth grade. I would have at least expected him to take some pore innocent virgin sooner or later." Terra looked around him and saw everyone begin to head into the school.

"Yeah that virgin is called himself." Riku softly said once he saw the pink haired boy group all looked at Axel. Of course Axel and Terra didn't notice and laughed loudly at Riku's joke.

"I used to where shoes like that, when I was 12." Marluxia mocked in a disgusted voice. His voice was so annoying to everyone. It was low but high at the same time and he always slurred his words making him sound like top dog.

"Don't you just love school preps," Axel mumbled to himself. The three began to mumble things to each other until they reach inside the house.

Terra gnawed on his pen nervously, reading the home work question to himself. "Definition of contrarian,"

Both Riku and Axel rolled their eyes. Of course Terra didn't finish his homework and now he was giving up and asking them for the answers. "Me, definition of lazy: You. Do your own homework."

"Fine forget you then," Terra turned to Axel and laughed. "Axel you're smart you should know."

Suddenly something caught Axel's attention. His emerald eyes had locked on a blonde 17 year old who stood at his locker, grabbing thing and putting others up. The boy's name is Roxas, a new junior moved here from Destiny Island like Riku.

The boy had short blonde hair that spiked up to the corner and crystal blue eyes that seemed to be a deep sapphire and was his brightest feature of all. Although he had smooth perfect skin very light freckles where spotted under his eyes but they were hardly visible.

"Forget it," Terra turned and looked over to where Axel was looking and smirked. "Oh the definition of lust."

"Uhg when I look at him my throat swells up." Axel swooned. He had to admit, even though Axel had liked girls and guys (mostly girls), this one was turning him gay. However there was no way he'd ever get someone like that and not have Marluxia up his ass.

"You do know Roxas is just a typical heartbreaker, right?" Riku never did like the kid, not sense he first got here. No one knew why but ever sense the hatred began he's said things he's supposedly 'heard' from others on Clicksters.

"No he's not,"

"Okay so, if you were on Clicksters you could do the 'Hot Meter' quiz and see if he likes you." Terra taught in Axel's ear.

"Uhg stop, that is so sixth grade." Axel shut his locker door and walked off to class with the others. "Plus even if I wanted to I couldn't, my mom stands over my shoulder the whole time. She has computer monitoring software, she's been on all the sites I've been there's no way."

Axel turned into his class. "Bye,"

"His mom is all backwards, he can't even have internet on his phone." Terra groaned and reeled his head back.

"How does he live?" The brunette sighed.

"So on the day in history, the great William Shakespeare took his first breath in 1664." The teacher explained as her eyes scanned over the class who wall had their eyes on her but where showing how bored they were. Axel stared off into space but still heard every word the teacher said, giving a light smile to show it.

"The very first motion picture was shown in 1896. Theodore Roosevelt delivered his man in the arena speech 1910. So on this day in history, a little closer to home Axel Flynn was born. Happy birthday Axel."

With that the class all clapped and looked back at him. He kept his eyes down so no one saw his blush trying to rise in his face. Although Axel did love the attention he absolutely hated it when it came to certain people being in this class.

"Happy Birthday, Axel." The boy, Demyx who sat in front of him said.

"Thanks," He whispered over the loud applause around him. They all began to die down when someone gently hit his arm.

Axel turned to see Roxas leaned over his desk to be closer to him. "Today's my dad's birthday too." He said his sweet voice in a quiet tone.

"Cool," Axel replied, smiling back to the other. Roxas' smile had widened a bit, showing his pearl colored teeth.

When the teacher continued to talk Axel's eyes directed to Marluxia who gave him a dirty look that absolutely sent silvers down his spine. The look was almost telling him, "Oh look, some people actually remember think you were born, not hatched."

"I swear when he touched my arm and smiled at me it was like getting thrown into a bath of ice!" Axel exasperated, typing his P.E. shoes with Riku.

"Oh please, you're such a fangirl." Riku said in an unnoticeable annoyed tone.

"I'm serious; it was like an Angel through a halo at me." The red head laughed, pulling his red spikes into a ponytail which still left some spikes poking out. "You think I should ask him to the Spring Fling?"

"No," Riku looked at him and gave him a "You're kidding me, right?" look.

"Why?"

"Roxas Strife is _not_ the romantic type. He's a baseball player on the same team as Seifer."

Seifer, the jock of the entire school. Like Marluxia, he loved to pick on anyone—mostly likely Axel and Riku. "He is not like Seifer."

"He's exactly like Seifer, and I'd know because I hung out with him." Riku's voice was more of a mumble sense he had a ponytail holder in his mouth.

"Yeah, once."

The silverette knew he was getting nowhere with Axel and tried to change his words around. "Yeah, Seifer hooked up with me, he got what he wanted, and he never spoke to me again."

Axel began to feel sympathy for Riku and sighed. "Yeah I'm sorry about that. That sucked. He's not like Seifer."

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed at Axel's ignorance. "He's _exactly _like Seifer! And it stupid for you to lose your head over something crappy like this." Axel looked up at him and gave him a sharp glare. "Okay remember is was your dad who left you guys for a twenty year old girl, if that doesn't tell you how scummy most guys are—"

"Hey, leave my dad out of it okay? And beside last I check weren't both you and I guys? Or did you get a sex change in between class?" Axel turned to him and put his hands on his hips.

Riku raised his hands in defense telling him he had none other to say. "Thank you," Axel sighed.

Tifa walked into the kitchen and set the present in front of Axel before sitting next to him. Axel smiled at both his mom and Lea before beginning to rip open the wrapping paper. He looked like a kid again the way he opened it but it made Tifa smile at how happy he was.

Once he got it open he froze. Lea jet up from his seat and gawked at what Axel got. "My own computer?"

"Lucky!" Lea cried, sitting back down and closing his arms jealously.

"Wait hang on, there has to be a catch like: I can only use I in the kitchen, I can't use it after 1—"

"You have to share it with me." Lea suggested with a shrug.

"Oh stop there's no catch." Tifa said when she saw Axel mouth a 'no,' to Lea and shake his head. "It's all yours, private and you can you it whenever you want. _If _you follow my rules."

Axel happily hugged the box and laid his head on it. "No inappropriate sites and no giving out personal information."

"I know the rules, but still you're trusting me?" Axel said in shock. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Ha-ha, you're funny." Tifa said sarcastically, raising an eye brow at him. "Look I know you think I'm your protector but I think the word is 'Responsible'."

"Yeah, try suffocating." Axel hugged his computer once more.

"Well I'll let that one slide birthday-boy. Look you wanna be an author, and I want you to be able to write to your heart's content." Tifa gave him and smile, happy to see he was completely excited about this.

Axel jumped from his chair and pulled his mom into a hug. "Thanks you, thank you, and thank you! I'm gonna go hook it up!"

"I'll help!" Lea sat up but stopped when Axel hissed at him.

"You touch, you die!"

The younger redhead growled to himself and sat back down sadly, beginning to play with his plate off food. He looked up at his mom and saw she had the look of uncontrollable thoughts.

"Do you know if Reno called Axel today?" She asked with a small sigh.

"No I don't think so." He said, almost unsure and almost saying no. "Well Axel told him he'd never speak to him again so…"

Tifa sighed to herself in disappointment. Her son's birthday and he doesn't even call, Axel must have been really mad.

Axel had called for Terra and Riku to come over that night while he made a Clicksters account with them. "Okay, what is my favorite body part? I have to answer these questions on my profile?"

"Just say eyes, everybody says eyes." Riku said looking over to Terra to see if he said the same.

"I said butt." Riku laughed in surprise but then again he knew Terra was perverted.

"Well you can get away with it 'cause everybody knows you're all talk and no—" Terra threw a pillow at him before he could finish.

"I'm putting eyes," Axel typed it in not wanting to hear the two fight. "What color of underwear am I wearing? What, these are all girl kind of questions!" he laughed in amazement.

"Just say red, everybody picks red or blue."

"I chose black," Terra said proudly.

"You do not own black underwear!"

"Black, really Terra!" Axel laughed with them. "Seriously what's point in answering all these questions if they're all untrue?"

"Fine then tell them all about your virgin white underwear."

Axel's jaw dropped and looked over to Riku. "They're not all white and I'm not a virgin, Mr. White Hair."

"I told you its silver!" Riku found back, hitting him with the side pillow.

"Fine but I'm not putting black or white." Axel said beginning to think of all the colors he could put. "I'll-I'll but red,"

'_Bing'_

"What was that it just beeped?" Axel pulled his hand away from the keypad afraid he'd done something.

"Uh, you got a friend request." Riku pointed up at the corner. "Click that."

Axel did so and another screen popped up. Terra snuck up to see who it was and smirked at the redhead. "Ooh, looks like someone's got a fan."

It was Roxas. Roxas was asking if he would want to be his friend. Under Roxas' picture a small message had been written.

"Hey it's great to see you finally got a Clicksters. Can't wait to see what you post—Roxas." Axel read out loud, smiling afterward. He then clicked the accept button. "I'm friends with Roxas!" he sang beginning to clap for himself all happily.

When Riku got home his three older brothers, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo all slept on the living room couch with the T.V. on and blanket wrapped around them. The three looked cute when sleep. Riku turned off the T.V. and walked down to his room, stopping in front of his dad's work room.

His dad, Sephiroth sat in front of the computer typing his business papers and not even bothering to look back. Before Riku could knock on the door to say he was home Sephiroth's phone rang. Riku's depression grew when he turned away and walked in his room.

Ever sense his moth had begun to travel around the world his father never had time for him and his brother and usually Riku was always forgotten at dinner. After years had passed he had gotten used to it and begun to forget them as well.

Riku got on his Clicksters and updated some of status before looking onto Axel's profile where he had already uploaded 15 pictures and wrote and few poems. Axel was gonna have fun on here.

Riku stopped when he saw a picture of him and Axel had a comment on it. He clicked the picture which was of the two on the swings together when they 14. The comment was from Marluxia and like always it was an insult.

'_Lardo and Dog Face XP'_

Riku only smiled and called Axel. The redhead raced to his room and grabbed his phone with is toothbrush still in his mouth. "Hello?"

"Marluxia commented on our photo." Riku smiled.

"Oh great…Marluxia…" He groaned, unlocking his computer and finding the photo. "Oh well that's not very nice. I don't even know which one I'm supposed to be, Lardo or Dog Face?"

"Well I guess I'll be dog face." Riku said.

"But what if I wanna be dog face?" Axel cried with a small snicker afterward.

"Fine then I'll be Lardo." Riku laughed. "I could always lose some weight. You however will always look like a dog.

Axel stuck his tongue out victoriously and laughed evilly. "Hehe, ruff!"

**-End Chapter 1-**


End file.
